1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method of acquiring information and payment processing mobile terminal, an information providing method of a display device, and a payment system, which provide secure and convenient information to an individual using the mobile terminal and display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the accessibility of a television (TV) and the number of TV's in use, the TV is an important channel for publicizing products, objects, events, or persons and inducing viewers to purchase or learn more about the products, objects, persons or events. Thus, viewers often want to buy or acquire information about a product, event, object or person being advertised or displayed on the TV while watching TV. However, the process of purchasing or acquiring information about the object, event, or person displayed on the TV is inconvenient. For example, a viewer may have to turn on a computer, search for the product on a website, and input credit card information through the computer to pay for the product or input search information to acquire information about an object displayed on the TV. Even when using TV home shopping networks, a viewer will have to place a phone call to a home shopping business operator.
In addition, if the TV itself has methods of payment or searching for information, a viewer may give up buying the product or acquiring information through the TV due to the inconvenience of input methods of the TV. Thus, a system enabling easy and safe payment or acquisition of information is required in a display device, such as the TV.